


Rewind

by JiAh_M17



Category: NU'EST
Genre: AU, M/M, Rencentric, Romance, Shifters, baekren - Freeform, nuest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Minki es un cambia formas conejo defectuoso, atrapado en el cambio, con orejas y cola visible, que fue criado por padres humanos. Debido a esto y a la ausencia de sus congéneres en el pueblo donde se crio, él ha tenido contacto mínimo con otros cambia formas.Después de terminar la escuela, decide, con el consentimiento de sus amorosos padres viajar en busca de averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre sus padres biológicos y sobre otros cambia formas.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo Uno: Hebras rosado intenso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Advertencia!
> 
> Los hechos presentados en estas historias son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.  
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historias Homosexuales, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.  
> Todos los derechos reservados
> 
> •NU’EST/ Mencion de mienbros de EXO, Seventeen, SHINee y Super Junior.  
> • Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia.  
> • Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/M–preg.  
> • Personajes: Ren(Minki), Baekho (Dongho), Minhyun, Jessica, Onew(Jinki), Jun (Junhwi/Junhwi), The8 (Minhao/Myeongho), Siwon, Heechul, Minho, Suho(Joonmyeon) Baekhyun.  
> •Estado: Completo  
> •Extensión:4 capítulos.
> 
> 03/01/2020 - 09/07/2020

sobre el hombro de su esposa, en respuesta ella le dedico una sonrisa de compresión.

—Llama cuando llegues al a terminal, también cuando llegue a la capital. —Jinki le dio un último abrazo a su hijo. 

Minki les dio una sonrisa a sus padres antes de despedirse. Este viaje era necesario para él, sus orejas se elevaron en anticipación y nerviosismo, siendo su primer viaje solo, pero igual de necesario para él joven cambia formas conejo, que además, a sus casi dieciocho años no ha sido capaz de cambiar por completo. Minki estaba atrapado en el cambio.

Esa era la razón de su viaje; en el pueblo donde creció con sus adorables y amorosos padres, no tenían la información que necesitaba saber sobre su origen —sus padres biológicos más que nada—. Aunque los Lee, los únicos a los que podría reconocer como _sus padres_ , dicho con propiedad y no es que creyese algo negativo de aquellos que lo concibieron, es decir, Minki sabe que paso con ellos y por qué no creció a su lado, no obstante, hay muchas cosas que desconoce que se relacionan con sus difuntos parientes de sangre. 

Además, Minki es, en casi todo el sentido de la palabra, humano, criado por humanos; el joven defecto[1] conejo no conoce más allá de los que sus padres y el pequeño pueblo granjero habitado por seres humanos en su mayoría —y que no están acostumbrados a los cambia formas, sin importar nada—, le brindaron como experiencias de vida; buenas o malas, pero al fin y al cabo experiencias.

Tomo asiento en el autobús junto a la ventana, en donde se quedó la mayor parte de su viaje hasta la primera parada, comió una hamburguesa y al atardecer tomo el siguiente autobús rumbo a la capital.

No había tantas persona en el vehículo y el viaje sería un tanto largo; la chica que ocupaba el asiento de la ventana opuesta a la suya, inicio una charla con el conejo. Se identificó como, Ai. Cabello teñido de un rosado intenso que destacaba del resto de los pasajeros incluyendo a Minki. Ellos hablaron de muchas cosas y para el final del trayecto, ella le sirvió de guía hasta el hotel que su padre había reservado para él, un día antes. 

—Vendré por ti mañana para ayudarte con la información que necesitas, antes de que mi tiempo en esta ciudad se termine, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien nos vemos mañana, Ai. —Minki sonrió.

La chica de cabello rosado se despidió y luego tomo un taxi a casa de su abuela. Por su parte, Minki, se registró y subió a su habitación, dejo su equipaje y llamo a su madre; Jessica estaría —con muy altas probabilidades—, nerviosa comiéndose las uñas, esperando que su retoño se comunicara nuevamente y de hecho estuvo hablando con su madre cerca de una hora, hasta que Jinki decidió que era hora de finalizar la llamada e irse a descansar.

La mañana siguiente, después de tres alarmas en su teléfono, Minki finalmente despertó. Aún tenía tiempo para alistarse antes que de que su nueva amiga hiciese acto de presencia, aunque, si lo pensaba bien no tenía certeza alguna de que la chica que había conocido a tan solo unas horas, fuese a buscarlo como le había dicho la noche anterior.

Ya listo, le envió un texto a su madre, para luego usar la aplicación de navegación de su teléfono. Necesitaba tener un plan B, en caso de que Ai no se presentase. Busco la dirección del registro y de la biblioteca, los sitios en donde tenía que empezar con su búsqueda. 

Pero, antes de ir por esa información tenía que desayunar y mientras estaba en el restaurante disfrutado de sus alimentos, Ai se presentó ante el joven conejo.

—Me alegra ver que estás casi listo para salir.

—No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío. —Contesto sonriente a la chica. 

Habiendo terminado el desayuno, Minki y Ai, tomaron un taxi rumbo al registro, que era su primera parada y para su mala suerte no tenía las puertas abiertas, así que solo quedaba esperar un par de días para que en aquel edificio volviese abrir sus puertas. Eso lo hizo sentir que sus imprecisos planes, no se estaban efectuando como él había pensado. 

—No te preocupes, Minki, solo es un pequeño bache, en un par de días podrás obtener lo que buscas. 

—Lo sé y gracias por la ayuda, no tienes por qué y aun así… yo solo soy un desconocido para ti. — Minki sonrió, aunque se sentía un poco decepcionado.

A pesar del «pequeño bache», como le había llamado Ai, las cosas no estaban tan mal, solo había n perdido el tiempo en el camino al registro. 

—No te preocupes, somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Sí, solo tenemos como 24 horas de habernos conocido, pero no es la cantidad si no la calidad. 

—Eres un poco rara, Ai —Minki sonrió una vez más, alejando así la decepción que sintió al principio.

—Oh, cariño yo no soy normal.

Ambos rieron por tal comentario, aligerando aún más el ambiente entre ellos. 

—Bien, ¿Cuál es el siguiente objetivo?

—La biblioteca. —Respondió el conejo. 

—¿La biblioteca?

—Sí, hay algunos recortes del periódico local, que aún no se encuentran en línea, es sobre mis padres biológicos —le dijo—, quiero saber todo lo que pueda de ellos, más de lo que el pequeño informe que le dieron a mamá y papá, cuando me adoptaron.

—Impresionante.

—Además, algo que aprendí en casa es que, la información que busco no está en la red; los cambia formas son muy esquivos sobre muchas de sus cosas y un amigo logro sacarle algunos detalles a un conocido. Básicamente las bibliotecas son ¿una fuente? Eso creo, más confiables. 

Ai, abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que desconocía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperamos? —Ai hablo emocionada—. Tenemos tiempo, aún es temprano. Busquemos las cosas que necesitas saber sobre tu ascendencia.

—Ai, eres muy rara.

—Oh, Minki, ya te lo dije, no soy norma, solo parezco serlo —recito ella—. Bien, ya no perdamos el tiempo.

…

Tomaron el autobús hasta la biblioteca, Lugar donde la maraña de sentimientos de Minki, regreso y se intensifico al ver los recortes digitalizados del día en que ocurrió el accidente: 

_«_ _Aparatoso accidente deja un saldo de siete heridos y dos fallecidos…»_

_«… Choi Siwon falleció al instante, mientras su esposo, Kim Heechul llego sin signos vitales a la sala de emergencias…»_

«… la joven pareja deja una hijo de dieciocho meses, que entrara al sistema de protección al menor al no encontrar un familiar cercano… » 

La mezcla de emociones lo invadió con fuerza, algunas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, él sabía que lo que les había pasado a estas personas, Jessica y Jinki fueron sinceros con su hijo, sin embargo, ver y leer en detalle lo que les pasó, fue un gran golpe para Minki. 

Ai, abandono su asiento, el ruido de una silla siendo deslizada confirmo aquella acción y sin mediar palabra abrazo a Minki. 

—Llora, déjalo ir… Te sentirás mejor. 

Minki estuvo en ese estado un largo rato, confundido por su propia reacción. Jinki y Jessica son sus padres, es un hecho innegable, sin embargo, las dudas que no había tenido hasta ese punto lo invadieron. _Los_ _hubieran_ llenaron su cabeza de múltiples posibilidades, que no lo dejaron dormir esa noche, después de haber abandonado la biblioteca.

Ni siquiera quiso levantarse de la cama cuando recibió varios mensajes de Ai, que no respondió, sin embargo, a quien si le contesto fue a su madre; una video llamada dibujada con lágrimas , tanto de Minki como de su madre y padre, además, acompañada con una opción que el joven conejo debía meditar.

_«Siempre puedes regresar a casa, si no te sientes listo para continuar con tu viaje»._

Minki permaneció en la habitación hasta el anochecer, cuando la insistencia de su nueva amiga lo venció, así que ambos terminaron caminando por las calles aledañas al hotel; con Minki hablando y solo Ai escuchando. 

—¿Y bien?

—Continuare con esto, lo necesito. Este viaje no es por los señores Choi o por papá y mamá —le contesto—, es por mí, yo quiero ser capaz de conocer esto, por mi propio esfuerzo.

—Entiendo. ¿Tu madre ya lo sabe?

—Le diré mañana cuando la llame o quizás lo haga más tarde cuando hable con ella. —Fue la respuesta de Minki.

Ai, solo meneo la cabeza, como respuesta afirmativa. 

—Una vecina de mi abuela me dijo que mañana si abrirán el registro y es una fuente confiable.

—Supongo que mi siguiente movimiento debería ser, ir allí y averiguar todo lo que pueda, sobre los señores Choi. —Dijo un tanto pensativo.

—Me parece bien, vendré por ti mañana, después de mi desayuno, Yo te aviso cuando salga de casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Ai, mientras deambulaban de regreso al hotel.

—De acuerdo —respondió Minki—, Ai, ¿no te meterás en problemas por llegar tarde a casa?

—Solo si mi abuela descubre que me escabullí para venir aquí. 

Minki giro su cabeza hacia la chica y detuvo su andar de forma brusca.

—¡No puedes hacer esas cosas, Ai! ¡Cielos! Tu abuela no me conoce y con esto, no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo ahora.

—Tranquilo, puedes conocerla mañana. Le dije que la veríamos después de salir del registro. —Le revelo la chica con total calma.

— ¡Tú! ¡Qué! —Minki suspiro—. Esto será un desastre.

Se despidieron luego de llegar a hotel, para que ambos pudiesen descansar lo que quedaba de la noche. Minki llamo a su madre y le dio su respuesta esa misma noche y fue, en palabras simples, lo que Jessica esperaba.

El nuevo día llego con rapidez; el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre se hicieron palpables para Minki, ahora parado frente a las puertas del registro una vez más.

—¿Listo?

—Eso creo —susurro el conejo.

Ambos entraron y fueron atendidos por una amable mujer —que esta demás decir que era una cambia formas, un gato montés—, quien les facilito muchos lo tramites que tenían que hacer en ese edificio gubernamental, añadiendo un dato extra. La búsqueda de Minki se vería beneficiada sí viajaba al suroeste, claro está después de recibir la documentación que solicito.

Habiendo adelantado algunas cosas —no tantas, como el conejo hubiese preferido—, se fueron a la casa de la abuela de Ai.

Minki, estaba claramente sobresaltado, no tanto como cuando decidió iniciar su viaje de descubrimiento, y aún no les había dicho a sus padres. 

—Así que por este tierno jovencito has reducido tu tiempo conmigo.

—¿H–ola? —Pronuncio el conejo, dudando de lo que tenía que hacer o decir frente a la anciana.

—Básicamente sí.

La enigmática para Minki— anciana se acercó al chico quien se quedó petrificado en su lugar, parpadeo un par de veces fuera de sí. La abuela de Ai, estiro sus brazos y sujeto en sus manos con suma delicadeza las orejas de Minki.

—Son suaves, son lindas… son…

—Son mis orejas. —Completo Minki atónito.

—¿También tienes una cola esponjosa?

—¿Eh? Sí… —respondió bajito.

—Ai, este chico es lindo, creo que me agrada.

—¿Gracias? —murmuro Minki.

—Y modesto.

—Abuela lo estas asustando tú no sabes si a Minki le agrada que le estén toqueteando las orejas.

—¿Te molesta lo que hice? —Pregunto la anciana, aún sin alejarse de Minki. 

Minki, giro su cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente. Si bien no le agrado lo que hizo la mujer mayor, no quería ofenderle.

Luego de aquella presentación, tomaron asiento en la sala de estar, que estaba adornada con algunas fotografías familiares, flores frescas en el centro de la mesa que tenía encima el juego de té. Al principio fue bastante incomodo entablar una conversación, sin embargo, la anciana se las ingenio, para que Minki se soltara un poco y terminó hablando sobre sí mismo, su viaje y sus motivos.

Minki, es quizá un poco ingenuo y confiado, al creer con demasiada facilidad en estas mujeres, no obstante, ellas no tenían segundas intenciones con él. De hecho, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de la abuela de Ai, en los días que tuvo que esperar para que la documentación que solicito, le fuese entregada en el registro.

No fue mucho lo que obtuvo, información básica de sus padres biológicos, eso sí, de parte de la mujer que le dio un trato amable en el registro, la ubicación de la biblioteca que le podría ser de ayuda. En la misma dirección que ella le había dado en su visita previa.

—¿Así que viajaras a suroeste?

—Sí, mi estancia en la capital ha llegado a su fin —le dijo con la documentación en la mano— ahora debo seguir mi camino.

—Que poético se escuchó eso.

—No solo es bien agraciado, también poeta. —Dijo la anciana.

—Paren con esto, por favor, es vergonzoso.

—¿Cuándo nos dejas para seguir tu camino? —Pregunto la anciana.

—Dos días si no me equivoco, debo llamar a mis padres y comprar el boleto.

48 horas después de aquella conversación y es solo un aproximación. Ai, su abuela y Minki, se encontraban en la terminal de autobuses, despidiéndose de conejo. Con un efusivo «hasta luego», Minki prometió seguir en contacto en informar sobre cualquier novedad que se le cruzara en su búsqueda y una vez más Minki emprendió su camino.

Sería un viaje ligeramente más corto, que el camino que le tomo desde el pueblo donde creció, hasta la capital, pero igual de agotador y con más gastos. 

[1] Esto lo saque de un libro, la idea nada más, se les llama defecto a aquellos cambia formas, que se encuentran atrapados en el cambio, es decir, que no pueden transformarse en su animal por completo, algunos tienen un rostro más bestial o animal, son más peludo, es decir poseen más rasgos animales y en el caso de Minki el solo tiene visibles sus orejas de conejo y su esponjosa cola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi nueva historia, es para mi querido fandoms LOVEs, un pequeño baekren


	2. Capítulo Dos: Bola de estambre y lana.

Su cabello estaba alborotado, aún tenía sueño y su cuerpo se hallaba algo adolorido. En definitiva, dormir en un autobús no era bueno para nadie. Minki salió de la terminal y busco un taxi, una vez más se quedaría en pequeño hotel.

Ya había llamado a su madre al llegar, también enviando un mensaje a su amiga Ai.

Llego al hotel —mismo que Jinki había reservado una vez más para Minki— se registró y en cuanto llego a la habitación, dejo su maleta y se arrojó sobre la cama, una suave y cómoda o al menos eso parecía para el joven conejo, cansado por el viaje.

Habiendo descansado y comido algo, Minki pidió indicaciones, en la recepción, en palabras simples, cómo llegar a la biblioteca sin gastar demasiado; el dinero en efectivo ya no era tanto cómo lo fue al principio de esta travesía. Usando su piernas y pies se trasladó a la biblioteca de la cuidad donde ahora se encontraba.

Un enrome edificio, algo viejo en la fachada. En su interior grandes ventanales y grandes estantes repletos de libros, algunas personas leyendo, buscando entre los estantes, tomando notas o dándole uso a los computadores.

La imagen frente a Minki fue bastante intimidante, la biblioteca donde vivía era mucho más pequeña, y si bien la de la capital era por demás inmensa, era algo que esperaba de una enorme ciudad; no de una ciudad pequeña ubicada al suroeste del país. Así que se tomó un respiro antes de seguir avanzando.

Se acercó al recibidor donde dos jóvenes se encontraban, uno de ellos alto, rostro esculpido, sorpresivamente con una buena postura y una brillante expresión. El otro muchacho con el cabello rizado y teñido, que solo hojeaba una revista con fastidio.

—Bienvenido, mi nombre es Junhwi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Anuncio con una sonrisa.

—Hola… Sí, puedes ayudarme con algunos libros.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿El último libro de romance juvenil?

—No vengo por eso —respondió sonriendo— busco algunos libros sobre cambia formas.

—Oh, teriántropos[2]. Ven por aquí —Junhwi salió de recibidor.

Minki asintió y siguió al hombre que allí laboraba, que además había usado un término nuevo para él. _Teriántropos._

Junhui, por su parte camino unos pasos delante de Minki, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle a Minki, el motivo por el cual pedía aquellos libros con exactitud, su inmensa curiosidad felina, le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas; sin embargo, mantuvo el control y solo ayudo a Minki con unos ejemplares, dejando al joven conejo con unos cuantos libros antes de regresar a su puesto.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé Hào, pero estuve a punto de preguntarle. —Le respondió Junhwi.

—Eso habría sido tonto de tu parte.

—Lo sé, pero puedes entender que está en mi naturaleza. —Le contesto con un sonrisa.

—Bonita excusa. —Myeongho negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo, hojear una revista con aburrimiento. 

Esa no fue la última vez que aquel par vio a Minki en la biblioteca, los días que le siguieron. Minki, estuvo puntual para continuar con su investigación, fascinado por cada cosa nueva que descubría. Las diferentes clases, caninos, felinos, roedores, incluso aves. 

Minki desconocía tantas cosas, el solo había sabido de unos cuantos teriántropos, algunos en la televisión, en lo que escuchaba en la escuela, o el mercado cuando acompañaba a su madre; en su mayoría lobos y algunos felinos, aunque no tenía certeza de ella, al igual que no sabía si él, en algún momento se habría topado con algún teriántropo, antes de salir de su entorno conocido, con simpleza, él no sabría reconocerlo.

Eso llevo a Minki a preguntarse como luciría un teriántropo ave _. ¿En su forma humana, tendría una nariz muy grande o una pequeña?_

Ese camino le hizo dirigirse a cuando era niño y la gente al verle asumían sin pensarlo demasiado, en que Jinki no era humano. Cosa que durante un tiempo él también creyó, aunque Jinki solo es un adorable hombre común.

Minki sacudió su cabeza. La apariencia de un teriántropo, en su versión humana no tiene que ver para nada, con su versión animal, así como existen gigantes amables —haciendo referencia a personas que en apariencia son intimidantes, pero su personalidad dista mucho de serlo— Esa línea de pensamiento es bastante débil.

—Disculpa, no quiero interrumpir tu lectura, pero si no lo hago, no seré capaz de dormir esta noche por la curiosidad —Junhui se acercó al mesón con la única intensión de saciar su curiosidad— ¿Por qué buscas información sobre nosotros? Es obvio que eres uno de los nuestros. 

Minki abrió sus ojos al escuchar al bibliotecario.

—Con nosotros te refieres a…

—Sí soy como tú y Hào también lo es, en parte… Y como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mato al gato —dijo Junhui— solo que yo aún sigo vivo ¿Y bien?

—Solo vine por algo de información.

—Información… —Junhwi giro su cabeza a un lado apoyándola sobre su mano derecha. 

Minki lo observo y por un momento logro vislumbrar orejas y una cola danzando al son de la curiosidad.

—Déjalo en paz Junhwi, tienes que continuar con tu trabajo gato desobligado. 

Junhwi abandono su asiento y con paso rápido se movió hasta donde estaba Myeongho y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no me dejas divertirme?

—Porque ya no eres un niño, así que compórtate como lo que eres, un adulto —Myeongho deshizo el abrazo—. Ven hay unos cuantos libros, cientos diaria yo, esperando que los regreses a sus estantes. 

Minki solo observo la par alejarse. Bien ahora sabe que está en lo correcto al pensar que no sería capaz de reconocer a otro teriántropo, aunque lo tuviese en frente. Pudo comprobar eso sin tener que buscar una manera de hacerlo. Eso y que el par de bibliotecarios son bastante agradables.

Minki continúo visitando la biblioteca, aumentando la curiosidad de Junhwi y con eso al observarlo no lo distraído que estaba el conejo. Minki tenía un libro abierto, en la misma página, Junhwi se dio cuenta entre sus rondas.

—Oye chico, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Un par de días atrás devorabas eso libros y ahora parece que tienes un pergamino en alguna lengua muerta entre tus manos. 

—¿Ah? —Contesto al salir de sus pensamientos—. No es nada, no te preocupes por mí.

—Oye, no soy el lobo malo.

—¿Lobo malo? —Ahora es Minki quien está intrigado por las palabras de Junhwi. 

—Puedes confiar en mí, a eso me refiero. —Declaro el bibliotecario. 

Minki fijo su mirada en Junhwi, ¿podría confiar en él tan rápido? Minki pensó en ese momento y teniendo en cuenta que él había confiado en Ai y su abuela, se podría decir que si le contaba a Junhwi sus preocupaciones sería fácil, sin embargo el felino bibliotecario, no es Ai, Jonghyun o Youngmin, los únicos a quien considera sus amigos.

Ai y Minki, tuvieron una conexión inmediata, no de índole romántica, nada cercano a eso.

—Tengo problemas de dinero, ya no es rentable para mí vivir en un hotel. —Dijo Minki, luego de tomar una decisión.

—¿Vives en un hotel? Bien eso fue tonto de mi parte, acabas de mencionarlo y sé que no tienes un carnet de la biblioteca, además tuenes un ligero acento que no es de estos lares —dijo para sí mismo—, lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos. En fin, estas en un predicamento.

—Se podría decir que sí. 

Myeongho llego a la biblioteca y vio a Junhwi fuera de su puesto, además conversando con Minki; si bien el edificio a esa hora se encontraría vacío, Junhwi había sido descuidado al dejar las puertas abiertas y su puesto de trabajo.

Desde su posición Minki pudo vislumbrar la molestia en Myeongho, sus orejas se alzaron en alerta, al creer de forma errónea que él era la causa de la molestia en Myeongho y de algún futuro problema para Junhwi.

—Moon Junhwi, al menos cierra la puerta, gato chismoso. —pronuncio Myeongho cono voz fuerte.

—Baja la voz estamos en la biblioteca, Myeongho y lamento el descuido, me entretuve con Minki, me estaba comentado sobre su predicamento —dijo sonriendo—, mejor dicho tuve que rogarle para que hablara. 

—No sorprende viniendo de ti. Bien vamos almorzar. 

—Pequeño conejo, ven con nosotros.

—¿Eh? No es necesario, hyung. —Contesto moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en un ligero frenesí.

—No seas tímido, a Hào no le molesta —Junhwi miro a Myeongho— ¿te molesta?

—Para nada.

—Yo solo no creo… —Minki titubeo.

—Acepta, o si no estaremos aquí perdiendo el tiempo y Junhwi igual va a convencerte —dijo Myeongho.

Minki fue a comer con el par de bibliotecarios, cohibido hasta cierto punto, apenado a tal punto que sus orejas se encontraban abajo, la mayor parte de la comida.

—¿Puedes escuchar con ellas también? —Pregunto Junhwi— con tus orejas de conejo quiero decir. 

—¿Mn? Sí.

—Interesante…

Al terminar, Minki le agradeció a ambos por la invitación y se despidió de ellos, pues no regresaría a la biblioteca con ellos.

— Hào, creo que encontré la solución al problema de nuestro roedor amigo —exclamo Junhwi mientras revisaba la lista de los libros prestados.

—¿En serio? —dijo Myeongho sin apartar la mirada de la revista. 

—Sí, 100 % seguro.

…

Minki dejo el último suéter en el interior del armario, suspirando al cerrar la puerta del mismo. Dos semanas atrás, Junhwi, le hablo sobre la solución que él tenía para su predicamento, idea que no le convenció al principio, no porque desconfiara de Junhwi, pues el curioso felino se estaba ganando su confianza; no obstante ¿Quién de buena a primeras aparece frete a uno ofreciendo una habitación en casa de su abuela? 

Aún más, sin haber hablado previamente con la mujer dueña de dicha propiedad. Aunque, Junhwi, resolvió ese pequeño inconveniente en un santiamén con una sola llamada. Cosa que fue sorprende para Minki, de igual manera Minki rechazó la oferta, inclinándose por la posibilidad de regresar a casa con sus padres y más adelante retomar su búsqueda con más dinero para sus gastos.

Al menos hasta que con engaños, conoció a la abuela de Junhwi.

Esa mujer podría conocer a cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente. Podría venderle hielo a un esquimal si así lo quisiera ella. La mujer cuyas marcas de sabiduría era visibles en su rostro, fue con Minki, aunque si se sintió intimidado por ella, no amenazado, pero si intimidado. No obstante, aunque no haya tenido una alerta de su instinto, no podría ser tan ingenuo. 

Razón por la que Jessica, se apresuró a viajar hasta aquel poblado, después de recibir una llamada de su hijo, quien un tanto confundido le llamo. Además, terminara por contarle lo sucedido que ella le riñera por no haberle dicho antes de que se viera tan atareado. 

Su encuentro fue efusivo, Jessica apenas lo vio y lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo sujeto entre su brazos a Minki, como si no deseara alejarse de él. Aunque fuese inevitable para ambos y al final el gesto correspondido entre ambos, Jessica deslizo sus manos por los brazos e Minki, sujeto sus manos y le sonrió mientras observaba en detalle a su hijo. A continuación, tomo el rostro de su hijo y lo sujeto entre sus manos acercando hacia si de tal forma que pudiese darle un beso en la frente.

—Yo también te extrañe, mamá. —Dijo estando ligeramente inclinado y sin poder ver a su madre a los ojos debido a la posición en la que estaba.

—¿Soy yo o has crecido u poco? —Cuestiono Jessica con una sonrisa, ahora ambos se observaban directamente.

—Sigo igual, mamá, aunque mi cabello ha crecido.

Después de aquello se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospeda Minki, pues Jessica se quedaría un par de días, solo lo suficiente para cerciorarse que su hijo no se encontraba en un peligro inminente y que podría confiar en la señora Shen.

De camino al hotel, Minki no paro de hablar sobre las cosas nuevas que había aprendido en las últimas semanas, sobre los teriántropos, leyendo y hablado una que otra cosa con Junhui, quien ya había logrado conocer las razones porque Minki había llegado a la ciudad. Mientras el conejo le contaba aquello cual niño emocionado por un tema nuevo e interés y en lo dura un parpadeo Jessica logró percibir que los castaños ojos de Minki ya no lo eran, sus iris se encontraban teñidos de rojo y de la misma forma en que aquel fenómeno se mostró se esfumo, haciéndole creer a Jessica que solo había sido u imaginación, aunque ella recordaba vagamente haber visto eso en el pasado. 

En cuanto a la cita programada con la señora Shen, luego de haber llegado a hotel registrarse y de comer algo, ambos fueron hasta la residencia de la anciana mujer y se podría decir que fue la reunión fue bastante buena, Jessica firmo un contrato de alquiler luego de acordar los términos del mismo y de realizar el pago correspondiente tres días después de haber conocido a la mujer. Además, la señora Shen se disculpó con Minki si en su primer encuentro se originó algún malentendido por su causa. Es así como Minki terminó aceptado la propuesta hecha por Junhwi, dejando la habitación de hotel que había ocupado.

Hecho que lo llevo a recorrer las calles del vecindario para no terminar perdido, con la guía de la señora Shen. Una comunidad mixta en la que los seres humanos y los teriántropos, habitan sin mayo contratiempo, cercano a una escuela secundaria. Una tienda de conveniencia aún más cerca de la residencia Shen, que la institución educativa y un parque infantil cerca de la parada de autobús.

Misma para de autobús en la que Minki se había bajado de aquel transporte. Después de un fructífero día de lectura —completando la lectura de parte de la pila de libros que había dejado a un lado a causa de sus preocupaciones—, aunque todavía no había llegado hasta eso dos ejemplares que Myeongho, le había dicho que hablaban con exclusividad de sus _semejantes_ , refiriéndose a los teriántropos conejo.

Algunos estudiantes recorrían las calles alejándose de la institución educativa, en dirección opuesta a la de Minki, o quédense a conversar en las cercanías, sumergidos en sus asuntos y a medida que avanzaba más y más escolares se cruzaron en su camino.

—¡Eh, tú! —dijo uno de los chicos que Minki creyó haber dejado atrás— ¡eh, el mal intento de modelo de Play Boy!

Minki se detuvo y giro e dirección de aquellos chicos.

—¿Yo? — señalo con el dedo índice muy cerca de su torso.

—Sí tú, o es qué acaso ves otra persona pavonearse con dos pares de orejas. —Espeto el más alto de los cuatro.

El cuarteto rodeó a Minki, llevando a ciegas contra un enrejado, bloqueando los espacios entre ellos y cerrando sus posibles vías de escape.

—¿Sucede algo con mis orejas? —Pregunto inquieto, parpadeando un par de veces.

Intentando comprender la imagen que le envían sus ojos a al cerebro, _¿Por qué estos chicos parecían verse más altos que unos minutos atrás?_

Los munúsculos vellos en su nuca se erizaron, la mano de chico que le había llamado e insultado de manera indirecta, sujeto una de las orejas peludas de Minki, halando de la punta ligeramente.

—Fenómeno —soltó en burla, seguido de una risa socarrona. 

Gesto que provoco una ola de carcajadas en el resto de los jóvenes y envalentonado pro esa respuesta, tomo la otra oreja y halándolas ambas con fuerza. Eso hizo reaccionar a Minki alejando con rapidez y fuerza de su cuerpo y de sus orejas, posando sus brazos sobre su cabeza para protegerlas, agachado en posición fetal, con un chido lastimero. Que alguien fuera su familia y amigos —Jessica, Jinki, Jonghyun, Youngmin, incluyendo a Ai— tocara sus ojeras le hacía sentir incomodo, escalofríos y cierta repulsión al tacto ajeno.

Desenterrando malos recuerdos de su niñez. En aquella época en la Youngmin y su familia no habían llegado al pueblo, donde los niños de la cercanía a la granja o en la escuela lo molestaban, solo por no verse _normal._

Provocando un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Minki, y al mismo tiempo dolor en la mandíbula superior, como si sus dientes permanentes intentaran surgir de nuevo, también en las extremidades inferiores, con la sensación de que algo se estaba conteniendo y que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Eh, Déjenlo en paz! —grito un desconocido—, si no lo hacen llamaré a la policía, ¡Vándalos!

Los chicos a escucharlo huyeron despavoridos, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

[2] **teriántropo** , que significa 'parte hombre y parte bestia', el cual proviene del idioma griego therion (Θηριον), significando 'animal salvaje' o 'bestia', y anthrōpos (ανθρωπος), que significa 'hombre'. es más como un término general. Ya que para los lobos está la palabra licántropo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota rosada de la autora(o sea, yo): 
> 
> Regrese, SJA is back! —Ok no— no tengo excusa y mucho menos voy a siquiera intentar inventar una, no soy buena para esas cosas, en fin les traigo el tan esperado capítulo dos, que había quedado parado por falta de motivación hasta que me decidí a inscribirme en concurso de fanfics de NU'EST, hace 4 días y pues desde que mi inscribí he avanzado hasta terminar lo que leyeron. 
> 
> También quería decirles que cree un grupo en facebook para compartir historias, Fan Art, fotos de ellos interactuando, entre otras cosas del BaekRen, Se llama: BaekRen tus patrones ♥ —Si con el corazón— por si se quieren unir.
> 
> Además de la pagina de facebook: Black Diamond—Con la misma foto de perfil que la de wattpad— donde de vez en cuando doy adelantos de los borradores próximos a publicar y donde pueden escribirme para saber cuando voy a publicar —la amabilidad ante todo, ¿de acuerdo?—. E fin espero les guste, si tiene alguna duda no lo piensen mucho y escriban... Si hay algún error que se me haya pasado avísenme para corregirlo.


	3. Capítulo Tres: Hijo de tigre sale pintado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo el desconocido desde su posición—, ellos ya se fueron, no te harán daño.

Minki no respondió aun en la posición en la que se halla, mirando a la nada.

Acercándose al conejo el joven desconocido, pensó antes de agacharse y por consecuencia ensuciar sur ropa. Yendo en contra de aquella idea, continúo y se sentó frente a Minki, alejando aquella idea sobre el polvo que entraría en contacto con sus pantalones.

—Responde muchacho, me estas asuntado.

Minki dejo de temblar de apoco a no ver a aquellos chicos rodearlo, y del mismo modo, la voz del joven frente a él llego a sus oídos. Al notar la presencia del pelirrojo, quien agitaba su mano izquierda frente a su rostro. Minki parpadeo un par de veces, antes de alejar con calma sus manos de cabeza y por consiguiente de sus orejas y finalmente enfocado al muchacho que continuaba agitando su mano. 

—Se fueron…—musito Minki, tan bajo que apenas fue audible para el desconocido joven—. ¿Dijiste algo? 

—¡Oh, sí! Me preguntaba si te encuentras bien. Esos muchachos ya se fueron, lo ahuyente. La pubertad, es pésima para los licántropos. —Exclamo el joven. 

—¿Eh? —Pronuncio Minki, en un hilo de voz, sin comprender del todo sus palabras. 

—Sí, los lobos enloquecen durante la pubertad y no es que desee insinuar tienes algún tipo de culpa, porque no es así, es solo vieron un presa fácil en ti —dijo soltando palabra por palabra sin freno—, claro está, eso no justifica su despreciable comportamiento. No te preocupes, hablare con sus padres y no volverán a molestarte.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y por la ayuda. Esos chicos me asustaron bastante.

—De nada y por cierto soy Minhyun —dijo mientras entendía si mano luego de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de la ropa—, ¿y tú, cómo te llamas?

—Minki. —Contesto, tomando la mano de Minhyun para levantarse.

—Me alegra que este bien, Minki.

—Sí… yo– una vez más gracias por la ayuda —susurro sin energía—, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Cierto… yo voy a entrar a la mía.

La atmosfera entre ambos, estaba tinturada de fatiga e incomodidad.

—¿Vives aquí? Siento haberte bloqueado el paso. —Exclamo Minki, con más animo en la voz.

—No te disculpes por eso, además, vivo en la casa de alado, no entorpeciste nada. No iba a permitir que esos chiquillos se salieran con la suya —respondió Minhyun—, nos vemos luego, supongo.

—Sí, hasta pronto.

Minki le dio la espalda al pelirrojo, a continuación retomo su caminata a casa. Aunque no había alcanzado a dar diez pasos siquiera, cuando Minhyun lo llamo por su nombre.

—¿No prefieres qué te acompañe? Sé lo que dijiste, pero siendo sincero parece que estas a punto de desmayarte. 

—Está bien. —Pronunció bajito.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de la señora Shen. Al llegar allí, ella y Minhyun conversaron un poco sobre una reunión de la abuela de Minhyun y la señora Shen, luego Minhyun se despidió y en cuanto el chico se retiró la señora Shen hizo pasar a Minki a la sala de estar y sin mucho insistir, Minki le contó lo sucedido mientras tomaba un poco de té. 

—Esos mocosos, no saben controlarse. La verdad, esto siempre es un problema, pero ya vas a ver que esos mocosos no van a salirse con la suya.

Minki intentó calmar las aguas con la señora Shen, pero le fue imposible. Así que le anuncio que se iría a su habitación a descansar. Casi se salta la cena, pero su estómago no lo dejo continuar con sus planes.

La mañana siguiente, Minki no fue a la biblioteca, en cambio se quedó en casa. Un pequeño descaso a los últimos días que ha tenido —y para evitar encontrarse con esos chicos al menos por un día—, también ayudando a la señora Shen.

Por la tarde Minki se encontraba regando las plantas en patio trasero, disfrutando del aroma de que estas desprenden al contacto con las gotas de agua, concentrado solo en ello. Cuando la señora Shen le llamo a la puerta principal. Minhyun, Esos 4 chicos —Park y sus amigos—y sus padres se presentaron en la entrada de aquella casa, para darle una disculpa a Minki.

La señora Shen se negó a que ellos entraran a su casa así que Minki tuvo que salir. Que aquellas personas estuviesen reunido afuera de la residencia Shen, es una razón para llamar la atención de algunos curiosos en los alrededores, en el momento que esos 4 chicos bajaron sus cabezas y con una reverencia de pie, se disculparon.

Dejando a Minki y a la señora Shen un tanto confundidos, pues si bien es cierto que acto propiciado por Minhyun, posiblemente. Y se podría decir que es la manera correcta de actuar; eso no le garantiza que no habría de parte de esos chicos hacia Minki. Aunque los días que siguieron a aquellos eventos, Minki y el cuarteto volvieron a cruzar caminos, y sería una mentira que aquel pensamiento sobre represalias en su contra se materializaran.

El acto de esos jóvenes fue solo un incidente aislado, al ignorar a Minki cuando este paso a un lado de ellos. 

Lentamente Minki volvió a lo que había sido su rutina las últimas semanas, levantarse temprano, el desayuno, salir de casa y tomar el autobús hasta la calle cercana a la biblioteca, devorar aquellos tomos —algunos de pasta dura—, con avidez, saciando su curiosidad, también había obtenido su tarjeta de la biblioteca y finalmente había podido dar inicia a la lectura de uno de los dos ejemplares de lo que Myeongho le había hablado.

Esta edición hablaba de las clases de conejo, es como un libro de biología. Eso podría decir Minki, con solo ver el índice de este. No había continuado con su lectura pues era la hora del almuerzo y una vez más Junhwi y Myeongho. La conversación entre ellos solo era trivial, cosas del trabajo de Junhwi y su novio, Myeongho, como terminaron trabajando juntos en aquella biblioteca, tópicos con tientes personales y es así que el en apariencia desinteresado Myeongho, decidió preguntar a Minki sobre su familia.

En efecto, él conoció a Jessica y sabe en la superficie porque Minki llego allí, pero la igual que Junhwi, en algunas ocasiones él se deja llevar por la curiosidad y esta es una de ellas. Es así como Minki les hablo ya en profundidad de sus razones para estar allí y eso incluye hablar de sus padres bilógico en consecuencia.

—¿Así que solo eso es lo que sabe sobre tus padres biológicos?

—Sí, solo eso.

—¿Y por qué no buscaste un investigador privado? —soltó Myeongho, sin pensarlo mucho, aunque es un pregunta valida.

—Pensé en eso ante de hablar con mi padres. Pero no tengo dinero para contratar uno y pedirles el dinero a ellos no me parece justo. —Respondió Minki ante aquella incógnita.

—Pues Viajar tu solo sin tener un idea clara, tampoco lo es.

—Ahora lo sé y ya no quiero que mamá y papá desperdicien el dinero. —Minki suspiro.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —Pregunto Junhwi, mientras su cabeza se encontraba ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha. Una gran interrogante podría vislumbrarse sobre su cabeza metafóricamente hablando. 

—Bien buscar un empleo de medio tiempo, y ahora que tengo mi tarjeta podría llevar los libros a casa y seguir allá, prometo devolverlo a tiempo.

—Vamos a extrañarte amigo. —Dijo fingiendo tristeza.

—Deja los dramas Junhwi, no es como si no pudieses ir a casa de tu abuela —dijo Myeongho—. Es una buena idea y en cualquier caso, no dudes en preguntarnos. Sabes dónde estamos de lunes a viernes.

—Gracias. —Minki declaro con una sonrisa—, ¿conocen de algún lugar donde busque empleados?

—La cafetería a dos calles de aquí no es buena, el café internet tampoco lo es.

—Y la tienda de ropa, es muy lejos para ti —intervino Myeongho.

—Supongo que tendré que buscarlo en internet o en el periódico.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, reviso algunas páginas web y el periódico, pero la falta de experiencia le estaba jugando en contra. Lo mismo con el periódico y así estuvo intentado e insistiendo un par de semanas, lo que llevo al conejo a sentir como si estuviese sujeto por cuerdas, imposibilitado para mover o desatarse, por no lograr resolver su situación. De camino a casa Minki se encontró de nuevo con Minhyun, quien noto la frustración emanar de Minki y si preguntar la razón le invito a comer algo en la tienda conveniencia y así pudiese distraerse un poco, o eso pensó Minhyun.

Afuera del establecimiento, había un cartel, que quizás no había notado antes o tal vez sí, pero Minki no logro recordar ese detalle:

**_Se busca empleado, Media jornada._ **

**_Para mayor información consultar a dueño._ **

****

—¿Desde hace cuánto esta ese cartel allí? —Pregunto Minki. 

—Tres días, desde que Daniel, el sobrino del señor Kang regreso a casa, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Estoy interesado, ¿crees qué la falta de experiencia sea un problema? —Dijo basado en experiencias previas. 

—No lo sé, pero nada pierdes con preguntar —contesto Minhyun—. Comamos primero y luego le preguntas al señor Kang. 

Minki asintió y ambos entraron a la tienda. Minhyun camino por un pasillo y tomo lo que iba comprar y cuando fue a pagar le presento a l señor Kang, un hombre de mediana edad solo un poco más alto que Minki y fornido, piel blanca y cabello oscuro. En ese momento de ligero nerviosismo Minki pregunto por el empleo, el hombre que parecía intimidante suavizo su expresión y le permitió a Minki probar allí y ver si podría ser apto para el trabajo.

…

Minki se presentó en la tienda a la hora acordada, con la energía ante la anticipación de lo que el nuevo traería consigo. El señor Kang le hizo pasar y adentro del establecimiento se hallaba otra persona punto de pasar a otra habitación; alto, cabello oscuro, no podría ver cara pues el joven estaba de espalda.

—Dongho, ven aquí.

El joven fornido se giró hacia ellos y sacudió el polvo que podría haber en sus manos, frotándolas contra el pantalón.

—Él es Dongho, mi hijo —declaro el señor King con lo que Minki podría distinguir como orgullo, quizá—. Él es Minki estará aprueba unos días y puede que se quede con el empleo.

Dongho sobrio antes de inclinar su cabeza ligeramente, gento imitado por Minki en un saludo mutuo. 

—Ayúdalo que lo que puedas y se claro en explicar lo que debe hacer.

—Está bien —respondió Dongho con una sonrisa—. Ven conmigo te enseñare el lugar. 

Dongho le entrego un delantal —el que probablemente usaba el primo de Dongho, cuando trabajaba allí—, además, le mostro la pequeña bodega y por el momento ambos tendría que sacar algunas cajas y reabastecer algunos estantes con frituras.

AL abrir, ayudar a los clientes a encontrar lo que buscan, en su mayoría estudiantes con algún artículo escolar de último minuto; en eso se fue la mañana para Minki y con el descanso a la hora del almuerzo, siendo la compañía de Dongho, sus padres —la genética de ambos era evidente en Dongho— y una gran cantidad de comida. Le ofrecieron un poco, pero Minki tuvo que declinar con amabilidad la oferta, pues había traído su propia comida hecha por la señora Shen y a ella no deseaba hacerla enojar.

Los días posteriores se fueron rápido, que incluso par cuando Minki se dio cuenta que ya había pasado el periodo de prueba y tenía el empleo y un sueldo. Incluso se encontró una vez más con Park quien solo siguió su camino. También vio a Minhyun, quien paso a comprar ya saludar a su amigo, Dongho, al regresar a casa después de salir de la universidad.

Con respecto a su investigación, Junhwi le había traído los ejemplares que le faltaban por leer que le faltaban por leer a casa de su abuela, aunque Minki, bien pudo ir a la biblioteca. 

Al tener los libros a la mano, podría avanzar con su lectura después del trabajo, aunque no fuese tan rápido como antes.

En las mañas y parte de la tarde trabajando en la tienda, durante un par de horas leer y avanzar de apoco antes de la cena. También le había comentado a Ai, sus últimas aventuras, el empleo y los que había aprendido. Ellas le respondió emocionada, se notaba en su voy en su cara en la video llamada.

Regresando a los libros, el que Minki identifico como un de bilogía. Escrito en un lenguaje muy técnico, aunque no había sido del todo un desperdicio, a menos pudo llegar a conocer de alguna manera el funcionamiento de su propio cuerpo, bueno del cuerpo de un conejo puro. De personas como el, la cosa era más complicada y eso ya lo sabía. Después de que su madre y padre buscaran un médico que se especializara en defectos —no es como que hubiese médicos a granel con esa especialidad, que era relativamente nueva y hay muchos huecos que llenar—, después muchas prueba y la visita a otros especialistas en otras áreas médicas, la conclusión fue que, dejando a un lado «la condición» de Minki como defecto, su cuerpo se halla en buenas condiciones. 

Pasando al otro libro, que hablaba del cambio breves relatos de algunos conejos puros, donde se describían lo que experimentaban, desde ligeras molestias corporales a dolor moderado y fiebre. Entre otras cosas, que Minki termino ignorando, pues tiene la certeza de no experimentar aquello y le halla el sentido ese libro, no obstante agradece la recomendación de Myeongho.

Habiendo terminado con ese viejo libro solo quedaba regresarlo a la biblioteca. Minki se encontraba en su habitación teniendo la sensación de vacío, como si le faltar, como si no fuese el final de su camino, porque no lo era aún falta saber sobre Heechul y Siwon. 

La biblioteca no era el único motivo por estar allí, y casi había olvidado ese punto, ignorando ese hecho, quizás porque Minki había vaciado toda su atención a información nueva que os libros en la biblioteca le estaba brindando. Era como un niño en una dulcería. Se levantó de la cama, fue a buro donde había guardado la documentación sobre Heechul y Siwon.

_Choi Siwon y Kim Heechul._

Ellos debieron, no. Ellos deben tener algún familiar, un primo, hermana, sus padres, incluso amigos cercanos. Minki tuvo un momento de ¡Eureka! Él no lo había pensado antes, a menos fuesen una pareja de ermitaños viviendo en la capital —cosa que no tenía mucho sentido—, o que por algún motivo serio perdieran contacto con sus allegados. 

Jinki le habría felicitado por llegar esa conclusión, quizás habría hecho alguna broma con su nombre.[3]

Con los documentos en mano, se fue hacia la cama busco su teléfono, abrió el buscador, y solo se quedó allí, ¿qué tendría que buscar? ¿A quién tenía que contactar?

No sabía por dónde empezar y sin importar cual sea su próximo movimiento, Minki necesitaría ayuda, mucha ayuda. Pero primero intentaría encontrar lo que pudiese el solo con los 4 nombres que tenía en los certificados de nacimiento. _Choi_ _ChilHyun_ _ **[4]**_ _,Kwon Boah_ _ **[5]**_ _,_ Kim Yoojin [6], Kim Yongwoo[7], _sus abuelos._

El resto de su familia —si es que era capaz de admitir eso en voz alta—, qué por algún motivo no lo habían buscado. La sensación de rechazo se clavó en él, cómo pequeñas espinas, y lastimaba pensar si quiera cual sería el motivo tras esa acciones, porque aunque no quisiera pensar el en esa posibilidad su condición como defecto era la razón.

Se fue a dormir con esa conclusión, sin embargo no dejaría que el posible rechazo de esos parientes de sangre que desconoce le afectara y el día siguiente durante su descanso, con teléfono en mano ingreso el primer nombre en el buscador. _Choi_ _ChilHyun._

Muchos resultados se mostraron con rapidez en la pantalla.

—¿Qué te mantiene a kilómetros de aquí?

—¿Eh? —Dijo Minki al notar la presencia de Dongho al otro extremo de la mesa—. Intento encontrar a una persona.

Dongho lo miro intrigado con un bocado de arroz a medio camino.

—Larga historia —respondió, dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa—. Dongho, tienes algo de arroz en la cara.

—¿Dónde? —Dongho intento retirarlo.

—Justo allí —señalo, pero Dongho no capto su seña—. No a la derecha, a tu derecha.

—Gracias.

—Por nada. —Respondió Minki.

—¿Y has tenido suerte con eso? —Soltó Dongho casualmente.

—No, apenas estoy comenzado y es un poco confuso para mí.

—Buena suerte con eso —Dongho llevo otra bocado arroz a la boca— ¡Ah! Podrás decir a Minhyun, quizás sea de ayuda.

—Oh gracias p la sugerencia, le preguntaré cuando lo vea. Tal vez asita a la reunión semanal de la señora Shen.

Dongho sonrió, conteniendo sus palabras pero al final se rindió.

—A veces creo que Minhyun es una alma vieja, atrapada en el cuerpo de un veinteañero —comento Dongho—, no menciones eso o se molestara conmigo.

—Está bien lo diere que lo llamaste viejo. —Contesto Minki entre risas.

Esa misma noche, en la reunión de la señora Shen. Minki hablo con Minhyun y luego de explicarle sus razones, acordaron verse después de trabajo, en esa misma casa la noche siguiente. Y lo primero que hicieron fue descartar a los menores de 50 o 60 años; aun así era una lista considerable para que solo 3 personas tuviesen un avance significativo y a tan solo tres semanas de haber empezado, solo tenían alrededor del 30 % de esa lista descartada.

Para ese punto, Dongho se había unido al grupo sin hacer muchas preguntas. E incluso con él allí, era muy poco el progreso. Eventualmente Junhwi y Myeongho se sumaron al grupo, ellos y Ai desde la capital —quien había extendido la visita a su abuela un por asunto de su padre— redujeron esa lista a 15 posibles perfiles, aunque no era garantía que entre ellos se hallara la forma de contactar a los abuelos de Minki.

Además necesitaban un plan B, en caso de que la búsqueda anterior no diese resultado. Si ese era el camino a seguir tendrían que encontrar a cualquier otra persona, que tuviese información sobre Heechul y Siwon. Para eso necesitarían dinero y la colaboración de muchas personas más para difundir un cartel de búsqueda, en anuncios del periódico y la web. 

Decidieron dividirse, Minhyun, Ai y Myeongho, tomaron ese camino, mientras Dongho, Minki y Junhui continuaron con la búsqueda inicial. Con los ahorros de Minki y algo de dinero donado por el resto — a pesar de la protesta de Minki— había algún anuncio en los periódicos de la capital y una web a la que pidieron a todos sus conocidos compartir.

Mientras tanto la lista de 15, había dos nombre que resaltaban porque era n marido mujer, aunque él solo aparecía por como una nota en la información de ella El hombre había fallecido tiempo atrás y no había mucho más de él, que lo que su viuda, Kim Yoojin, había deja como rastro en la web. 

—¿Crees que esa señora Kim, sea la persona que busco? —Pregunto Minki a Dongho, mientras se encontraban en la tienda.

—Es posible, no lo sé.

Minki asintió y suspiro. Luego salió tenía que barrer el polvo que acumulaba en la acera gracias a que viento la arrastraba hacia allí. 

  
  


[3] <https://www.todopapas.com/nombres/nombres-de-nino/min-ki> Según esta web el significado del nombre Minki, es inteligencia. O esta web <https://ss501.foroactivo.com/t12849-significado-de-algunos-nombres> 민기 –Min Ki– Especial y Brillante.

[4] Ahn Chil Hyun, más conocido por su nombre artístico _Kangta, solo usare su nombre_

[5] Es el nombre real de BoA y solo es prestado para el personaje del fic

[6] Eugene, es actriz cantante, miembro del inactivo grupo S.E.S y solo usare su nombre

[7] es una actor, pero solo tomaré protestado su nombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota rosada de la autora (o sea yo):
> 
> Volví y déjenme decir que en realidad el fic debería terminar aquí —con el capítulo 3—, pero me extendó mucho al desarrollar las ideas así que tendrán que esperar para la tarde, el final de esto espero les guste. 
> 
> Si se me paso algo porfa avise para corregirlo


	4. Capítulo Cuatro:	 La madriguera del conejo

Mientras la espera se hacía más larga y la respuesta que esperaba Minki —Y ahora el resto de involucrados—, tarda en llegar. La señora Shen que se había mantenido, al margen, pero cuando la sola mención de los conejos fue pronunciada la tensión sobre que emanaba de ella era evidente y aprovechando que solo era eran Minki y ella esa noche decidió hablar con él.

—No quiero que esto suene como una burda amenaza, pues sé que mi aura no es precisamente la más cálida y soy directa cuando sé qué debo hacerlo y en este momento lo creo. —Hablo ella como premisa a lo que diría a continuación—. Te has ganado mi aprecio pequeño roedor y no quiero que salgas lastimado, pero debes saber que si sigues buscado cosas sobre los conejos, quizás te encuentres con cosas desagradables. 

»Solo ve con cuidado. La comunidad de conejos… tiene muy pocos individuos en quien confiar». 

Minki asintió en respuestas y aunque la señora Shen, no revelo sus motivos tras aquella advertencia, él sería cuidadoso. La comunidad de conejos tiene sobre ellos un velo de misterio, que solo le brinda escasa información y unas chispas de aprensión y desconfianza, creciendo como pequeños retoños de hierba. Pero no podía dejar que eso le afectara, así que no pensaría en esa sensación a menos que fuese su instinto gritándole que huyera.

Así que, Minki continúo con su rutina para distraerse y no exasperarse, su tiempo libre fue al cine con Junhwi y Myeongho—aun cuando creía que era un mal tercio en su cita—, aprendió a jugar cartas con la señora Shen y su grupo de amigas. Pasaba horas hablando con su mamá y con Ai. Solo para no terminar mordiéndose las uñas. 

Así mismo se la pasaba hablando sin ninguna pena con Dongho como si se conociera de año y no desde hace meses, se sentían cómodo uno con el otro, como si hubiesen creció juntos, también se hizo cercano a los padre de Dongho, a su madre de hecho, quien parecía quiere hacerle subir de peso, tanto es así que de vez en cuando Minki se queda a cenar con ellos, para luego hacer que Dongho lo acompañara a casa.

—¿Minki, has odio hablar de los mestizos? —Comentó Yujin[8], la madre de Dongho durante una cena.

—No señora.

—Los mestizos son camba formas, que solo tienen un padre o madre cambia formas, su otro progenitor puede ser un ser humano. —Explico ella.

—¿En serio? Nadie me hablo de eso antes.

—Pocas personas saben de eso Minki. —Hablo el padre de Dongho.

—¿Por qué? Es decir yo sé que…

—Porque ser un mestizo solo retrasa tu desarrollo y el cambio natural de tu casta. —Interrumpió Dongho con su respuesta, mientras tomaba algo de arroz de tazón.

—Espera, eso quiere decir que… Tú.

—Sí, aunque sería algo así como un 75 %, pero no estoy seguro de esa cantidad. —Contesto el con una gran sonrisa.

—Y este sujeto grande de aquí— señaló ella a su derecha—, también lo es, aún recuerdo cuando escondía su cola enrollándola en su cuerpo y luego se colocaba una camiseta ancha.

—No entiendo.

—La mayoría de mestizos son confundidos con defectos hasta que su cambio llega y las partes que podrían llamar ajenas a la anatomía similar a la humana, no se hacen presentes de forma permanente.

—Pertenece a un grupo que ayuda a los mestizos y defectos —Respondió Yujin. 

La cena continuo como entras ocasiones y Minki no dijo mucho después de eso, aunque algunas preguntas se plantaron en su cabeza y la posibilidad que el medico haya confundido a Minki, se presentaba en puerta ¿podría ser él un defecto o un mestizo? Suspiro en su cama y mirando a techo, reafirmó una vieja resolución a la que había llegado cuando niño. Sin importar cuál sea esa respuesta, a esta altura de su vida no era de gran importancia y le gustaban sus orejas peludas donde están, sobre su cabeza. 

…

A media mañana mientras Dongho barría la calle, desde la llegada de Minki ambos se turnaban para hacer algunas tareas.

—Disculpa —el hombre de traje miro su teléfono; alto, piel morena, que fácilmente podría ser modelo un actor se hizo presente en la entra de la tienda.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor?

—Estoy buscando persona y no sé si esta es la dirección correcta —él le mostró el teléfono—. No conozco la ciudad, a un joven y me dieron esta dirección.

—Sí, Aquí es señor, ¿a quién busca?—Respondió, aunque el sabia la respuesta. 

Había sido idea de Minhyun, dar su número de teléfono y luego a quien llamara darles la dirección de la tienda. Una medida de seguridad para proteger a Minki.

—Bien, busco a Choi Minki. 

—Lo siento, señor, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Dongho vio la expresión del hombre, si bien está siendo cauteloso, el hombre podría tener información—. Podría darme su nombre y número quizás mi madre o mi padre sepan quién es. 

El hombre cambio el semblante y dispuesto a darle el número, en eso Dongho saco su teléfono del bolsillo.

—No encontraras a Choi Minki, porque ese ya no es su nombre. Choi Minho.

—Que coincidencia, tu por aquí, Baekhyun. —Respondió Minho ignorando a Dongho y centrándose en Baekhyun.

Dongho los observo a ambos, regresando su teléfono al bolsillo del pantalón. Estos dos individuos, no se llevan bien eso es seguro y apenas acaba de conocerlos.

—¿Que le trae por estos rumbos, señor Byun?

—La mis razón que la suya, supongo. —dijo el rubio más bajo.

Si las miradas mataran ambos se hubiesen aniquilado, el uno al otro.

—Yo voy a entrar.

—Espera —Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

—¿Es esta la nueva dirección de la familia, Lee? La familia de Minki, Lee Minki. —Pronuncio con rapidez Baekhyun.

—Podrían esperar un momento aquí. 5 minutos nada más

Dongho entro a la tienda, y se encontró con Minki, escondido tras una estantería pero con la posibilidad de escuchar

—¿Los escuchaste? 

—Es imposible no hacerlo —casi toda la conversación había llegado a sus oídos, aún más cuando Baekhyun entro en escena—. El rubio me conoce, sabe quién soy.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Sal y diles que yo hablaré con ellos… ¿un lugar público y cercano? No puede ser aquí y menos en casa de la señora Shen. —dijo Minki mientras juega con sus manos a causa del nerviosismo.

Rápidamente saco su teléfono y llamo a Junhwi, para pedir su ayuda. La biblioteca, sería un buen lugar y allí estaba Junhwi y Myeongho.

—Diles que nos veremos en la biblioteca…

—Cerraremos temprano hoy, pero ambos compensaran el día. —Dijo el señor Kang—, diles que en la biblioteca después de la comida cuando esta abra sus puertas.

Dongho salió y les dio el mensaje. Baekhyun se retiró primero, seguido de Minho, quien parecía dudar en irse, desde su posición afuera logro percibir a Dongho hablado con otra persona, y quería saber quién era, pero forzando las cosas no traería nada bueno. 

Habiendo terminado trabajo por ese día —y después del descaso y la comida— Dongho y Minki, tomaron el autobús hasta la biblioteca. Minki tenía un nudo en estómago, a medida que se acercaban las puertas del ese viejo, por fin las largas horas de búsqueda, incertidumbre, parecían dar frutos. Su corazón martilleaba en el interior de su cuerpo bombeando sangre con fuerza, tenía la esperanza de encontrar al menos una persona que respondiera algunas preguntas, incluso si hubiese sido por teléfono, estaría satisfecho y ahora había dos sujetos buscándolo y la posibilidad de responder su incognititas.

Claro esta, la advertencia de la señora Shen cruzo su cabeza un par de veces en el camino, así que tenía, no, debía ser cuidadoso con eso dos.

Entro junto a Dongho, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaba Myeongho, ojeando una revista. Él al notar la presencia de ambos, le hizo una seña hacia la derecha con un cabeceo, en la dirección donde los dos hombres que horas antes estaban por armar n escandalo frente a la tienda se encontraban sentados. Junhwi se hallaba cerca de ellos, aparentemente para evitar que armaran un escándalo, una vez más.

Minki trago saliva, en un acto inconsciente rodeo su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha. Bien aún seguía vivo y no había tenido un paro cardiaco por la forma en que su corazón pulsaba fuerte en su pecho, o quizás solo eran los nervios y el miedo a lo desconocido, que le hacían creer que si corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Respiro profundamente, no podría desmayarse aquí, no ahora, no después de lo que había esperado —quizás era poco tiempo solo par de meses desde que todo empezó— y el esfuerzo de sus padres, de las personas que había conocido, no era el momento para tener un colapso.

Camino hacia a ellos con Dongho siguiéndole el paso. Hizo una reverencia para saludarles y luego tomo asiento el asiento vacío. Quiso hablar primero pero las palabras parecían estar atoradas en su garganta, había muchas preguntas peo nada salió de su boca.

—Así que era cierto, sus orejas peludas son visibles todo el tiempo.

—Demuestra los modales que tu madre te enseño y no seas grosero Choi —hablo Baekhyun—. Has crecido bastante, Minki, la última vez que te vi, aún eras un bebé regordete dando pasos torpes.

—Usted…

—Soy amigo de tus padres, de Heechul–hyung. Mi nombre es Baekhyun—comento Baekhyun—, vi el anuncio en el periódico y vine hasta aquí en cuanto esa adorable chica me indico como llegar, antes de que alguien más tergiversara todo.

—Esa no es mi intención.

—Si te queda el saco.

—Por favor no discutan —pidió Minki—, yo solo quiero saber qué paso. Yo se lo del accidente, mamá y papá me lo dijeron, también vi los periódicos de la capital, pero los documentos que me dieron en el registro dicen que ellos no nacieron en la capital sino en una ciudad cercana. Solo quiero respuestas, saber cómo eran ellos, yo…

—Bien, una por una ¿de acuerdo? Heechul y Siwon, su relación no era bien vista por su familias, y al desafiar a sus padres fueron rechazados.

—Mis tíos no estaban de acuerdo, pero le ayudaron. —Interrumpió Minho.

—Oh sí, porque enviarles dinero para un aborto, cuando se enteraron que Heechul estaba embarazado es una gran ayuda —Baekhyun estaba molesto, eso es seguro—. Y antes de que lo niegues, solo repito las palabras de tu primo.

Minho se quedó callado, él no estaba enterado de aquello.

—Si me dejas continuar, gracias. Ellos se casaron y eso enojo más a su padres y todo fue mucho peor cuando se enteraron que Heechul estaba embarazado —Baekhyun suspiro— Heechul recibió amenazas, de parte de la comunidad, no les quedo más remedio que tomar su cosas y mudarse. Creo que sus vidas estaban mejorando al alejarse y cuando naciste… ellos estaban felices.

—¿Ellos no estaban enojado por tener un hijo como yo?

—Oh no cariño, te amaban como no puede tener un idea. Heechul tenía fotos de cada cosa que nuevas que aprendías. Álbumes llenos de ellas, pero no sé qué hicieron con ellas. Solo tengo una que medio como regalo —había rastros de melancolía en los ojos de Baekhyun, aun así saco su billetera y le mostró la vieja fotografía—. Sabes Siwon Tenía muchos planes, comprar una casa con un hermoso jardín para pudiese crecer en mejor el lugar. Donde vivían era pequeño y sin jardines, estaban ahorrado para eso.

»Pero luego ocurrió el accidente sus planes no se concretaron».

Minki tenía ganas de llorar para ese punto, y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Dongho se había mantenido al margen, poso sus manos sobre los hombres de Minki, para reconfortarlo 

—¿El accidente? 

—Cuando ocurrió, fue devastador la policía investigo, por si era eso un accidente o algo provocado, pero no hallaron nada sospechoso —le explico— y yo pague una investigación independiente unos años después, solo obtuve el mismo resultado y para ese momento Heechul no tenía contacto alguno con la comunidad o sus padres, así que no había indicios de algo premeditado.

»Ni siquiera se le permitió asistir al funeral de su padre».

—¿Usted que tiene que decir?

—Yo solo quería verificar en nombre de mis tíos, lo que informaron a nuestra familia. Alguien buscaba a su hijo, preguntar por tu nombre fue solo una suposición mía. Solo que no sabía que ya no llevas el apellido, Choi.

—Fui adoptado señor, por las mejores personas —Respondió Minki, con orgullo y algunas lágrimas fluyendo.

—Eso lo explica.

—Esto debe ser abrumador para ti, así que si quiere preguntar más por Heechul–hyung y Siwon. Ten mi número, puedes llamar cuando gustes —Baekhyun saco una tarjeta de su billetera y se la entrego antes de dejar su asiento—, Creo que ya no más que decir por ahora así que ser mejor que me retire. 

Imito a Baekhyun, solo si Minki estarías dispuesto a contacta a la familia Choi, Minki la tomo también la tarjeta, pero no espera de sí mismo, contactarlos. 

En cuanto ellos Se fueron, Dongho tomo asiento a lado de Minki y lo abrazo sin pensar, la única idea que tenía en ese momento era ser el apoyo de Minki. Quien no resistió más dejo que sus emociones. Si el había llorado por antes al conocer en detalle cómo fue que su Heechul y Siwon fallecieron, pero saber por lo que pasaron, provoco que las lágrimas brotaran de nuevo.

Lloro has que s ojos estaba rojos e hinchados, y ya no había más lagrimas que derramar y el abrazo se rompió.

— ¿Mejor ahora?

Minki asintió como gesto afirmativo sorbió la mucosa que se escurría por sus fosas nasales. 

—Toma —dijo Junhwi con una caja de pañuelos que dejo en la mesa—, eso fue intenso.

—Y que lo digas.

—Dongho, lo mejor será que lo lleves a casa, Minki necesita descansar —dijo Junhwi—. No olvides esas tarjetas guárdalas en el bolsillo.

—Sí. —Minki las guardo.

—Antes de que se vayan, toma —Myeongho le entrego una botella de agua—. Lloraste bastante, no quieres un dolor de cabeza por eso.

—Gracias. 

Regresaron en autobús, y Dongho lo llevo hasta la entrada de la casa, fue recibdo por la dueña; esa misma noche la señora Shen hablo con él.

Cierto era que en la actualidad en era común ver parejas entre castas, desde mucho antes —como Junhwi y Myeongho— mostrándose a sus anchas sin ningún tipo de problema más allá del que podrían tener en su relación, incluso humanos y teriántropos eran aceptados, esas viejas costumbres fueron olvidadas por la mayoría. Pero los conejos no eran como los otros teriántropos o al menos no como la mayoría, que preferían vivir en armonía con los demás y sin darle gran importancia a la pureza de la casta. Para ellos, las parejas como Siwon y Heechul, o Myeongho y Junhwi, o el propio Minki al ser capaz de cambiar, era una desgracia que no les traería nada bueno.

Además, Minki no quería ser parte de eso, que relacionaran con esa clase de personas.

Minki no fue a trabajar al día siguiente, demasiadas emociones por un día, que estaba agotado. Minhyun fue a vístalo por la tarde del día siguiente y quedo choqueado por lo que escucho, sabía que la comunidad de conejo era cerrados, fieles a sus costumbre o eso es lo que ellos pregonan al mundo, pero no sabía que pidan llegar a tanto.

—¿Qué harás ahora? Encontraste lo que buscabas y no quieres indagar más sobre la comunidad. 

—Por el momento me quedare aquí, tengo un empleo y me gusta. Se lo diré a mi madre, aunque no creo que se alegre con la noticia. —Respondió Minki con calma, habiendo llegado a una resolución rápida—. No hice el examen de admisión, quiero hacerlo pero primero debo elegir que voy a hacer con mi futuro. Quero tomar mi tiempo aquí para pensar.

—Buena elección.

Minki hablo con madre y le actualizo con todo lo sucedido; Jessica quería hacerle regresar después de escucharlo, pero Jinki la convenció de que era lo mejor dejar que Minki regresara por su cuenta. También llamo a Ai[9], quien regreso a casa con si papá después de resolver su asunto y le dijo cuales sus planes inmediatos.

Minki eventualmente regreso a su rutina. Aun no se atrevía a llamar a Byun Baekhyun —a quien buscaría en algún momento, pero si le dejo un mensaje dejando claro eso. En cuanto a Choi Minho, pasó por la tienda antes de irse, pero solo pudo hablar con el señor Kang, si no se atrevía a llamar a Byun mucho menos tenia las ganas de llamar a Choi o a sus familiares, no quería contacto con ellos y si ha pasado toda su vida, sin conocerlo, con lo que se enteró esas curiosidad murió. 

Para ese punto Minki creyó que todas sus preguntas estaban resueltas, y que no había la necesidad de buscar más personas —porque lo único que faltaba era buscar a Kim Yoojin, pero tampoco quiere saber de ella—, claro está no esperaba una última visita. Se presentó bajo el nombre de Kim Joonmyeon, mediana estatura y con una sonrisa amble. El actual líder de la comunidad de conejos. 

Kim se presentó allí, siendo directo, sabía quién era Minki. Bien lo ha dicho su madre _, pueblo chico infierno grande_ y en cuanto la noticia llego a oídos de los Choi la comunidad también se enteró.

Le hicieron pasar al interior de la casa de los Kang, en el comedor, con exactitud.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy?

—No señor, y siendo sincero no me interesa lo que tenga que decir —dijo Minki, sin la vibrante aura que emanaba de él—, las repuestas que quería ya me las dieron. Ahora solo quiero continuar mi camino.

Joonmyeon Se quedó en silencio frente a Minki.

—Vine en nombre de Kim YooJin, tu abuela.

—Tengo dos abuelas señor y ninguna de ellas se llama así, y ya se lo dije solo quiero seguir mi camino. Este asunto está cerrado para mí —replico con seriedad—Sí Kim Yoojin o la familia Choi tienen alguna cuenta pendiente con sus conciencias no es mi problema y le pido que regrese por donde vino.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te dejare mi tarjeta, si más…

—La tomare, pero solo es cortesía, mis padres estarían decepcionados si soy descortés. —Minki se levantó y recibió la tarjeta con ambas manos. Y retomo su logar en la silla después que Joonmyeon se fuera y dejo la tarjeta sobre la mesa.

—Eso fue intenso y lo siento, sabes que puedes escuchar desde la cocina y mi papá dijo tenía que vigilar a ese sujeto.

—Lo sé— dijo relajando su cuerpo en la silla— Siento que esto no ha terminado.

—Crees que volverán.

Minki asintió.

—Y no quiero verlos.

—No te preocupes, si regresan tú y yo los ahuyentaremos con la escoba. —Le dijo Dongho. Una ola de risas se produjo entre ambos.

—Está bien superior Kang, pero será mejor que olvidemos a esa gente y regresemos a trabajar —dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta de la mesa y la guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Después de ti joven empleado Minki.

[8] Uee, ex integrante de After School, cantante y actriz. 

[9] _Ai_ (en _japonés_ : hiragana あい; en kanji 愛, 藍 o 亜衣) es un _nombre_ de pila femenino _japonés_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota rosada de la autora (o sea yo):
> 
> Bien lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el final y si es un fina abierto, pero por algo me gusta los finaes de K-drama. Espero les guste... Si hay algún erro por fa avisen, en este momento me siento cansada porque yo quería terminar este capítulo y no es por las prisas, ni nada. me tomare un descanso de uno días , porque esto dos capítulos me secaron el cerebro.
> 
> No olviden pasarse por el grupo BaekRen tus patrones♥ en facebook. es un grupo pequeñito y quiere amor... ok no, pero seria buen para que podamos compartir historias BaekRen.
> 
> ¡Oh sí! estoy trabajando apenas en la idea de un BaekRen omegaverse, solo con licantropos, y sera más largo que Rewind. unos 10 o 12 capítulos, calculo yo, aunque puede que se me vaya la mano y sea más largo quien sabe xD 
> 
> Hay la posibilidad de un extra en esta historia o una secuela pero eso lo deciden ustedes.
> 
> Y esa elección viene con un pregunta Ustedes qué creen que es Minki ¿Mestizo o defecto? un especial solo eso o una secuela para cerrar las cosas que quedaron pendientes en esta historia.


End file.
